conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Van Draak family
, , | cadet branches = }} The Van Draak family, often referred to as House of Van Draak outside of Mariana, is a Marianan family and one of the oldest and noblest in the country. Since 1663, the family has been the Royal Family when Karl Van Draak became King. Currently, the family's most prominent member is Queen Helene. Name The current royal family is the Van Draak Family, which are descended from Karl Van Draak. As King Adrian II is the oldest male-line descendant bearing the name, technically the family should be called "Sobieski" since his father was the son of Jan III Sobieski, King of Poland. Adrian adopted the Van Draak name in order to keep continuity with his predecessors, as is being done with the Queen and her husband. History Early history The Van Draak family is descended from Karl Van Draak. Born the grandson of the Spanish Duke of Escalona, he adopted a Dutch name to appeal to the people. He was the grandson of King Adrian I (of the Van Damme Family) through his mother, thus all Van Draak family members are directly descended from other previous Marianan Kings. The family was of patrilineal Spanish descent and of mixed descent via his mother's ancestors. Technically, the family Van Draak (at least in the male line) has been extinct since 1787 with the death of Pieter I. He had two daughters, one of whom married but was unable to inherit the throne (due to salic law). Furthermore, Prince Karl of Mariana , the only other prince (Karl Van Draak's son) had no issue. Thus, subsequent monarchs have been descended from Marten I's daughter and her husband; Maximilian Sobieski. Succession crisis Following Pieter's deposition in 1784 by James Carrington, he still asserted his claim to the Marianan throne while in exile. Following his death there was little opposition of having Adrian, a male in power over his female cousins. But, Pieter's daughters continued carrying their father's claim. In 1925, the last descendant of Princess Brigitta died, and with him the last surviving heir of Pieter I. World War II Following the German invasion members of the royal family made their way to Alexandria (Egypt) or Portugal. King Johan and his family were able to head from Egypt to eastern Anglo-America, and then on to Sierra, where they would spend the war years. A small number of royals were not as lucky and were detained in Mariana. Members Following Pieter's deposition in 1784 by James Carrington, he still asserted his claim to the Marianan throne while in exile. Following his death there was little opposition of having Adrian, a male in power over his female cousins. But, Pieter's daughters continued carrying their father's claim. In 1925, the last descendant of Princess Brigitta died, and with him the last surviving heir of Pieter I. Royal family The royal family, on the other hand, is composed of: *Queen Helene, Prince Bernd, Princess Marianne, Prince Cristian *Anthony, his wife Princess Lindsay and their son Nicholas *Prince Alexander *Queen Alexandra, Helene's grandmother Family tree *Anthony I (1951) x Adriana Rojas (divorced in 1999) **Prince Alexander (1988) **'Queen Helene' (1990) x Prince Bernd ***Princess Marianne (2013) ***Prince Cristian of Mariana (2014) *Prince Anthony (2) x Princess Lindsay **Prince Nicholas of Mariana (2012) *Princess Marie of Mariana (1953) x Johannes von der Bellen **David von der Bellen **Georg von der Bellen *Prince Wilhelm of Mariana (1955) x Princess Louise **Prince Karl (1990) **Princess Stephanie of Mariana (1995) **Princess Brigitte (2005) Line of succession #HRH Princess Marianne, Duchess of Middleton, 2013 (Queen's daughter) #HRH Prince Cristian of Mariana, 2014 (Queen's son) #HRH Prince Nicholas, 2012 (Queen's brother) #HRH Marie of Mariana, 1953 (Queen's aunt) #HRH David von der Bellen, 1978 (Queen's cousin) #HRH Adam von der Bellen, xx (David's son) #HRH Konrad von der Bellen, xx (Queen's cousin's son) #HRH Magdalene von der Bellen, xx (Queen's cousin's daughter) #HRH Prince Willem, 1955 (Queen's uncle) #HRH Prince Karl of Mariana, 1990 (Queen's cousin) #HRH Princess Stephanie of Mariana, 1995 (Queen's cousin) #HRH Princess Brigitte, 2005 (Queen's cousin) The preceding are all descended from King Martin II See also *www.royalfamily.ma Category:Mariana Category:Monarchy of Mariana